Burn For You
by bleedforyou
Summary: When Merlin touched him, it always seemed like fire, like warmth that ignited Arthur's very soul. One-shot.


Title: Burn For You  
>Author: <strong>bleedforyou1<strong>  
>Pairing: ArthurMerlin  
>Rating: PG<br>Beta: **blue_eyed_1987** and **vanessawolfie**  
>Summary: <em>When Merlin touched him, it always seemed like fire, like warmth that ignited Arthur's very soul.<em>  
>Word count: 1,957<br>Warnings: Fluffy fluff.  
>Note: For this prompt at <strong>kinkme_merlin<strong> :)

It's not that Arthur had never entertained the thought before—how could he not have? He spent most of his day with his manservant, his beautiful manservant that had amazing bone structure, a ready-grin and seemingly endless patience and belief in him. The man had saved his life numerous times, and on one memorable occasion had even kissed his forehead when he thought Arthur was asleep. Plus the fact that when Merlin touched him, it always seemed like fire, like warmth that ignited Arthur's very soul.

Of _course_, that would cause a young man, no matter how strong or kingly, to touch himself under his thick covers in the dead of night. He had had numerous thoughts revolving around the fact that he'd rather be with Merlin, of all people, rather than any of the women that his advisors tried to push towards him. That he'd give his life and Kingship for Merlin without a moment's hesitation.

So, of course, that meant that Arthur simply _had_ to do what he was doing now, regardless of how confusing it all was.

"How can you stand by him? After that kind of betrayal!" Lord Bayard of Mercia practically screamed at him as Arthur gripped his sword and stood in front of Merlin in an attempt to protect him from all of the Mercian men. "He lied to you for years! Your father had such a strong view against magic and here you are, protecting a—a _sorcerer_!"

-

It had been a nice feast before all this mess, really. Camelot was entertaining several nobles from Mercia in another rather folly attempt to gain more land, more trust, more agreements and such. Bayard, in light of Uther's death and Arthur's recent success at putting Camelot high up again, was an enjoyable man nowadays. The wine and food was well on its way to luring them into a slow evening and it had been quite a surprise when suddenly, a crashing noise was heard and a giant man fell through the nearest window.

People screamed and the knights of Camelot surged forward in front of Arthur and the Mercian warriors all gathered around Bayard.

Arthur rose and walked forward, his sword already in his hand. He saw, standing there in full green and gold glory, a large man standing amongst the shattered glass.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked bluntly. Because really, it had been such a nice night, and he was really getting tired of people crashing his feasts and parties.

The man did not speak, did not reach for his giant sword or the crossbow tied to his back. He simply raised one hand and pointed towards Arthur.

"What is it you want from me?" Arthur sighed heavily. Great, another duel against a giant, silent foe.

However, the large man shook his head and Arthur realized he wasn't pointing at Arthur at all; he was in fact, looking behind Arthur, at his right shoulder. Arthur turned his head to see where Merlin, looking slightly green in the face himself, was standing next to him.

"Er," Merlin said, clearing his throat. "I think he's pointing at me?"

Arthur frowned at turned back to the man. "What do you want with my manservant of all people?"

"Emrys," the man said, his voice achingly hollow and honestly just _creepy_. "I challenge you."

"What the hell are you talking about? This is Merlin, not some bloody _Emrys_!" Arthur shouted, aware of how everyone suddenly shifted towards him, as if to protect their King's manservant. "Merlin is not a knight nor a warrior, you can't challenge him!"

"Emrys," the man said again, rising to his full height—a whole two feet taller than Arthur himself—and then Arthur noticed his eyes glowing a swirly gold colour. "Do you except my challenge?"

Before Arthur could say another word, Merlin was sighing and pushing past Arthur. "No, I don't. I'm sorry, I'm sure it would be fun and all, but I don't use my magic for duels or anything like that. I only use it for Arthur. Well, sometimes to mend my boots or clean the leech tanks, but other than that, not really."

The entire court _must_ have gasped, but all Arthur could hear were Merlin's words, repeated over and over again in his mind. He watched from behind as Merlin's shoulders straightened.

The man, paused, appraising Merlin, and Arthur stared in shock as the man nodded and bowed towards Merlin. "Yes, Emrys, I understand. Although, I must say, you are wasting your greatness here. These men will never accept you for who you are."

"We'll see about that. But, you know, I was doing a great job hiding it before you came along and had to reveal my secret," Merlin said, and Arthur knew, just _knew_ Merlin must have been rolling his eyes. "But anyway, thanks for the offer, but no thanks. You can leave now."

The man bowed once again, low, and then in the next instant, he was gone with nothing but smoke left behind. The court seemed to be holding its breath and Arthur realized they were waiting for the King to react.

Merlin turned slowly and looked at him, his eyes sad and a bit guilty as he stared back at Arthur. Things started to click in Arthur's mind. His thoughts all flew around in dizzying circles. _Ah, so that's why… and of course… yes, that does make sense… oh shit._

"That was… not how I imagined this would go. However, I _am_ quite tired of keeping it a secret, sire." Merlin sighed resignedly, his shoulders slumping. "But, really, it's kind of your fault for having these feasts in the first place—obviously they attract too much attention."

Arthur was numb from the inside, but when Merlin touched him, a hand reaching for his wrist, he started. He didn't dare pull away—he just couldn't—from the warm touch that brought reality crashing down.

-

And now, here they stood as the Mercian men all bore down on them. Arthur was proud that his own men stood next to him, looking unsure but still ready to defend whoever Arthur wanted them to.

"He may be a sorcerer, but he is my oldest friend." Arthur said resolutely, shifting his grip on Excalibur as he stood in front of Merlin much the same as Merlin had mere minutes ago. They were a right pair, always defending each other, and he now understood why Gauis had told him once, in the middle of a war, that Merlin and Arthur were like two sides of the same coin. "He is my guidance and my advisor, and you will not hurt him."

He felt more than saw Merlin freeze behind him. "Arthur, you don't have to—"

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said. "Lord Bayard, I have told you already I do not share my father's old view of magic and I have stopped condemning innocent souls to death for a mere jester's trick; I've even begun negotiations with the Druids. Magic is not to be feared, it is to be understood as a wealth of knowledge and power. Merlin probably should have told me beforehand," he paused to bend back his arm and elbow Merlin in the chest. "However, he will not be condemned. Especially, as you heard, he only uses his magic to, ah, what was it that you said, Merlin?"

"I believe he said he only used it for _you_, sire," Gwaine quipped from Arthur's side, a cheeky grin on his face. "And the leech tanks."

"And his boots," Elyan muttered.

Arthur really loved his knights.

"Right, so, shall we get back to the feast? I'm afraid my chicken has gone cold now," Arthur said, lowering his sword in an attempt to show peace.

"You—you will now allow sorcery in Camelot?" Bayard said, his voice lower and his face red. "After everything?"

"It will be a slow road getting it all managed and under control, through various negotiations and such," Arthur sighed and sheathed his sword, seeing no more real danger. "But, yes, I will."

Merlin let out a soft sound behind Arthur and Arthur knew that he had made the right decision, had said the right thing, after so long.

"I see…" Bayard stood, calculating. A man, Bayard's eldest advisor, leaned in and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'go along with it'. And then Bayard nodded. "All right, King Arthur. We shall discuss more in depth at the council meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose we will," Arthur said, already knowing how boring and long those meetings would be. "Merlin, could you warm up that chicken? I really can't eat cold food, you know."

"I know, sire," Merlin laughed, a joyous almost surprised sound. Arthur turned and went back to his seat, watching as Merlin's eyes glowed a bright gold and felt his heart thud loudly in his ears. He tried to remain calm, as if his now-hot food was a completely normal occurrence.

The most surprising part of his night, however, was when Leon, who had been sitting at Arthur's right, as his first knight, moved away and pulled out his chair. He gestured for Merlin to sit, and when the man did not, Gwaine pushed him, manhandling him into the seat.

"Huh," Arthur commented lightly as Merlin looking around nervously from his new spot next to Arthur. "I could get used to this."

And when Merlin turned to him, looking at him for the first time that night, he knew that everything would probably turn out just fine.

-

"You're such an idiot," Arthur said later, as Merlin was undressing him from his formal clothing. "Stop dancing from foot to foot, do you think I'll have you beheaded after all that mess?"

"No, but—well, aren't you angry? I lied to you…"

"Merlin, can we talk about this tomorrow? I am truly exhausted." Arthur sighed. "And no, I'm not angry. Just a little confused and a bit drunk to be honest, but no, not angry."

"Oh," Merlin said lightly, turning him and undoing the shirt laces on Arthur's chest. "So… can I just say one thing? Before you sleep?"

"What? That you're also secretly married and have ten kids?" Arthur scoffed, aware of the dull ache that followed his words.

"No," Merlin laughed slightly. "Just… I'm proud of you."

Arthur looked up into Merlin's eyes and found a shining trust that was all Merlin, sorcerer or not. He was silent for a moment before the words fell out of his mouth. "I suppose I'm proud of you too."

Merlin smiled and leaned in to press his hand against Arthur's neck, his touch full of a familiar fire, of warmth and safety. The same hands that had saved his life numerous times, through various means of science and magic, he was sure.

"I would lay the world at your feet, you know," Merlin said slowly, his voice low and husky. Arthur's breath caught in his throat as Merlin's fingers caressed the hair at his nape. "If you asked me to, I would. You wouldn't have to go through boring negotiation meetings or anything. You are the King that will unite all of Albion and I will help you through it, but… if you wanted me to, I would bring you the sun and the stars, to fill Camelot with undying light—to shine for you and only you."

And really, how did one respond to that? Clearly, he wasn't the only one who was slightly drunk. Arthur leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss upon Merlin's forehead.

"I don't need the sun or stars, Merlin. _You_ burn like a fire, hotter than the sun itself, and it is enough for me."

End


End file.
